Auto manufacturers have developed systems to aid in vehicle stability, such as variable ride height suspension systems, anti-lock braking systems and electronic stability control systems. Variable ride height suspension systems are capable of lowering a vehicle's height while driving at high speeds and while making sharp corners in order to reduce the height of the vehicles center of gravity and thereby reduce its likelihood of a rollover. Anti-lock braking systems control the braking forces applied to prevent the wheels from locking up and/or skidding and thereby helping the driver maintain control of the vehicle. Electronic stability control systems are capable of altering the stiffness of the vehicle suspension system in response to certain vehicle driving conditions.
In addition, auto manufacturers have developed further vehicle safety features to help protect the passengers in the event of an accident. These systems include seat belts and side and front airbags. Although all of the above systems have proven to be effective at improving vehicle stability and in protecting occupants, there is still a need to improve the vehicle roll resistance.